土方隆行
| Died = | Origin = ・東京都文京区 | Instrument = | Genre = ロック フュージョン J-POP | Occupation = ギタリスト 作曲家 編曲家 音楽プロデューサー | Years_active = | Label = | Production = | Associated_acts = | Influences = | URL = http://ameblo.jp/takayuki-hijikata　オフィシャルブログ | Current_members = | Past_members = | Notable_instruments = }} 土方　隆行（ひじかた　たかゆき、1956年3月7日 - ）は、日本のギタリスト、作曲家、編曲家、音楽プロデューサー。東京都出身。 概歴 小学3年の時に兄の影響でザ・ベンチャーズに憧れてギターを手にし、中学時代にディープ・パープルやジェフ・ベック、レッド・ツェッペリンに魅かれてバンドを始めるプロフィールより 。 1976年にバンド「ASOCA(アソカ)」で「第1回EastWest(イースト・ウエスト)'76」ヤマハの関東甲信越地区アマチュアバンド・コンテストのグランプリを獲得 。[[1977年]]に「Mimie-Chan Super Band」と改名しEP「マイ・ビーチ・サンバ」でデビュー2013年に復刻された小林泉美＆フライングミミバンド 「オレンジスカイ」CDジャケット記載より。1978年にレコード会社を移籍し「小林泉美＆フライングミミ・バンド」と再び改名してアルバムを2枚を発表。解散後、スタジオミュージシャンとして活動を開始。 ビーイングの黎明期に、Sax.清水靖晃・Key.笹路正徳等と伝説の音楽集団「マライア」プロジェクトを結成 。1980年に「YENトリックス」でデビューし、5枚のアルバムをリリース。また、その間にソロ・アルバムを2枚リリースしている。 1983年、盟友・笹路正徳らと「ナスカ」を結成し、1987年までに3枚のアルバムをリリース。 1991年、笹路正徳が率いる期間限定ロック・バンド「ササジーズ」、1992年、ピアニスト・宮城純子によるフュージョン・バンド「姫の乱心」に参加。 2001年、初のギターインスト・アルバム「FULL MOON」をリリース。 2013年よりロック・バンド「bonsai.」（G.土方隆行、Ds.渡嘉敷佑一、B.湯浅崇）を始動。 アレンジャー、プロデューサーとして様々なアーティストを手掛ける一方、スタジオミュージシャンとしても数多くのレコーディング＆ライブセッションで活躍している。 主なディスコグラフィー 土方隆行ソロアルバム * 「Smash The Glass」(1980年/日本コロムビア)　※オンデマンドCD再発(2012年/日本コロムビア/ASIN:B008BKEWCI) * 「Atomic Rooster」(1981年/KING Records)　※オンデマンドCD再発(2013年/日本コロムビア/ASIN:B00CEKQ87S) * 「FULL MOON」(2001年/日本コロムビア)　※オンデマンドCD再発(2010年/日本コロムビア/ASIN:B0038002TS) 小林泉美＆フライングミミバンド Vo.&Key.小林泉美・Sax.清水靖晃・G.土方隆行・B.渡辺モリオ・Ds.渡嘉敷祐一 * 「マイ・ビーチ・サンバ」(1977年/CBSソニー)EP　Mimie-Chan Super Band名義 * 「マイ・ビーチ・サンバ'78」(1978年/Philips Records)EP * 「ORANGE SKY -ENDLESS SUMMER」(1978年/Philips Records) * 「Sea Flight」(1978年/Philips Records) MARIAHマライア Sax.清水靖晃・Key.笹路正徳・G.土方隆行・B.渡辺モリオ・Vo.村川ジミー聡・Ds.山木秀夫・他 * 「YENトリックス」(1980年/Bill Box/KING Records) * 「アウシュビッツ・ドリーム」(1981年/Bill Box/KING Records) * 「マージナル・ラブ(究極の愛)」(1981年/BETTER DAYS/日本コロムビア) * 「レッド・パーティ(悪魔の宴)」(1982年/Bill Box/KING Records)　ライブ盤 * 「うたかたの日々」(1983年/BETTER DAYS/日本コロムビア) NAZCAナスカ Key.笹路正徳・G.土方隆行・B.&Vo.坂井紀雄・Ds.辻野リューベン→藤井章司 * 「Words Of Love」(1983年/CBSソニー) * 「NAZCAⅡ」(1984年/CBSソニー) * 「SAMARKAND」(1987年/CBSソニー) * 「GOLDEN☆BEST ナスカ・アンド・ササジーズ 」(2012年/Sony Music Direct) SASAJIESササジーズ Key.笹路正徳・G.土方隆行・B.&Vo.坂井紀雄・Ds.青山純・Guest Vo.奥居香・奥田民生 * 「アナコンダウーマン」(1991年/Sony Records) 姫の乱心 Key.宮城純子・G.土方隆行・B.六川正彦・Ds.渡嘉敷祐一・Sax.小池修・Tp.小林正弘・Guest Sax.本田雅人 * 「NO EXIT」(1992年/創美企画) オムニバス * 「GUITAR WARS」(1983年/日本コロムビア) * 「PLAYERS POLE POSITION Vol.1 ツアー・サポートの剛者たち」(1989年/BMGビクター) * 「PLAYERS POLE POSITION Vol.3 DANCE TO THE CHRISTMAS CAROL」(1989年/BMGビクター) * 「THE BETTER DAYS」(1995年/日本コロムビア) * 「GUITAR WORKSHOP COMPLETE WORKS」(1995年/ビクターエンタテインメント) * 「祭囃子〜ゲームトリビュート」(1998年/バンダイ・ミュージックエンタテインメント)　「信長の野望・天翔記より　乱世の鷹」 * 「ニッポンのロック・ギタリスト達 Vol.2」(2002年/ビクターエンタテインメント) * 「ニッポンのロック・ギタリスト達 Vol.4」(2002年/ビクターエンタテインメント) * 「Guitar☆Man LIVE BEST SELECTION VOL.1」(2013年/ライブ盤) * 「Guitar☆Man LIVE BEST SELECTION VOL.2」(2014年/ライブ盤) 主な参加活動 アーティスト ※S＝EP・8cmCD・マキシシングル　AL＝LP・アルバムCD　MAL＝ミニ・アルバム　※ベスト盤・オムニバス盤除く あ行 * 阿川泰子　AL「ジャーニー」(1980年)ギター　AL「SUNGLOW」(1981年)ギター * 秋本奈緒美　AL「Rolling 80's」(1982年)ギター　AL「One Night Stand」(1982年)ギター　AL「Poison 21」(1984年)ギター * 浅川マキ　AL「アメリカの夜 」(1986年)ギター　AL「こぼれる黄金の砂 -What it be like- 」(1987年)ギター　AL「こんな風に過ぎて行くのなら 」(1996年)ギター　AL「闇のなかに置き去りにして -BlackにGood luck-」(1998年)作曲/ギター * 朝本千可　AL「Gypsy Moon」(1988年)ギター * 安達祐実　S「 未来の花(cw/涙くんさよなら)」(1999年)編曲 * 亜波根綾乃　S「プリズム」(1997年)編曲 * 安部恭弘　AL「SLIT」(1984年)ギター * 亜蘭知子　AL「神経衰弱」(1981年)ギター　AL「色彩感覚」(1982年)ギター * 杏里　AL「Bi・Ki・Ni」(1983年)ギター　AL「タイムリー」(1983年)ギター　AL「サマーフェアウェルズ」(1987年)ギター * EVEイヴ　AL「JACK AND BETTY」(1992年)ギター * 五十嵐浩晃　AL「DISTINATION」(1989年)ギター　AL「愛のためにぼくが出来ること」(1992年)ギター * 五輪真弓　AL「名もなき道」(1990年)ギター　AL「Personal」(1994年)ギター * 伊東たけし　AL「T.K.BREEZE」(1996年)ギター * 伊藤つかさ　AL「クレッシェンド」(1984年)ギター　 * 井上鑑　AL「CRITERIA」(2006年)ギター　 * 井上慎二郎　AL「Shinjiroh Inoue」(1997年)ギター　 * 稲垣潤一　S「僕ならばここにいる」(1993年)ギター　S「STARTING OVER」(1997年)編曲/ギター　AL「-V.O.Z.-」(1997年)編曲/ギター　AL「RevivalⅡ」(2004年)ギター * infixインフィクス　S「涙・抱きしめて」(1996年)編曲 * 上田正樹　AL「HUSKY」(1983年)ギター * 上原多香子　S「my first love」(1999年)編曲　S「Come close to me」(1999年)編曲　S「my greatest memories」(2000年)編曲　AL「first wing」(2000年)編曲 * 内田有紀　AL「Present」(1997年)編曲 * 宇井かおり　AL「DESTINO」(1997年)編曲 * ELIKA　AL「NEW VISION」(1989年)ギター　AL「KISSES」(1990年)ギター * エレファントカシマシ　S「悲しみの果て」(1996年)プロデュース/編曲　S「孤独な旅人」(1996年)編曲　AL「ココロに花を」(1996年) 編曲　S「はじまりは今」(1998年)編曲 * 大植三奈江　MAL「Befor The Brand-new Days」(1991年)ギター　AL「Bright&Shadow」(1992年)ギター　AL「Primrose」(1996年)編曲/ギター * 大木彩乃　S「瞬きとキス」(2000年)編曲 　S「白昼夢」(2000年)編曲 * オオゼキタク　S「なでしこ」(2007年)編曲 * 大橋剛　S「女神の唇」(1996年)編曲 * 大塚利恵　S「「いいよ。」」(1998年)編曲 　S「玉子ごはん(cw/涙のカギを開けて)」(1998年)編曲　AL「Oh Dear」(1998年)編曲 * 大森絹子　AL「Sweet Dreams」(1988年)ギター * 荻野目洋子　S「IF YOU LOVE ME NOW 〜愛しさにさらわれて〜(cw/幸福への時間)」(1995年)編曲 * 小野正利　S「ピュアになれ」(1992年)ギター　S「虹～ろくでなしBLUES～」(1992年)編曲/ギター　S「You're the Only…」(1992年)ギター　AL「VOICE of HEART」(1992年)編曲/ギター　S「もっと美しくなれ」(1993年)編曲/ギター　AL「M.ONO」(1993年)編曲/ギター　AL「With All My Heart」(1993年)編曲/ギター　S「Sympathy」(1997年)編曲/ギター　 か行 * 片岡大志　AL「新品の日々」(1995年)編曲 * 葛山信吾　AL「青春の旅路」(1992年)ギター * 角松敏生　S「DO YOU WANNA DANCE」(1983年)ギター　AL「ON THE CITY SHORE」(1983年)ギター　AL「AFTER 5 CLASH」(1984年)ギター　AL「GOLD DIGGER〜with true love〜」(1985年)ギター　AL「SEA IS A LADY」(1987年)ギター　 * 兼崎順一　AL「ナチュラル-E」(1982年)ギター * 川島みき　AL「WILL」(1988年)ギター * 河村隆一　S「Love is…」(1997年)編曲　AL「Love」(1997年)編曲　S「Stay with me(cw/Ne)」(2001年)編曲　S「Flight(cw/静かな夜は二人でいよう)」(2001年)編曲　S「ジュリア」(2001年)編曲　S「恋をしようよ」(2001年)編曲　AL「深愛～only one～」(2001年)編曲 * CaLINカラン　S「僕」(1990年)プロデュース/編曲　S「花のように咲く傘」(1990年)プロデュース/編曲　AL「僕は僕の夢をみる」(1990年)プロデュース/編曲 * KAN　AL「HAPPY TITLE　幸福選手権」(1989年)ギター　S「よければ一緒に」(2010年)ギター * 菊地朋貴　AL「セルフィッシュ」(1988年)ギター * 貴島サリオ　AL「SARIO 4」(1995年)ギター * 来生たかお　AL「Sparkle」(1981年)ギター * 吉川晃司　AL「Shyness Overdrive」(1992年)ギター * き乃はち　AL「粋」(2004年)ギター * 清野由美　AL「コンチネンタル」(1983年)ギター * KinKi Kids　S「愛のかたまり(cw/Hey!みんな元気かい？)」(2001年)ギター　AL「K album」(2011年)ギター * 金月真美　AL「サマーブレイク」(1997年)ギター * GWINKO　AL「Princess Moon」(1994年)ギター * 久宝留理子　AL「Vocalles」(1993年)ギター　AL「COLORS」(1994年)ギター * くま井ゆう子 　AL「100％恋愛」(1995年)ギター * グレース・マーヤ　AL「ジャスト・ザ・トゥー・オブ・アス」(2007年)ギター * 黒夢　S「MARIA」(1998年)編曲/ギター　AL「CORKSCREW」(1998年)編曲/ギター * 小泉今日子　AL「KYO→」(1998年)編曲 * 高鈴　AL「いろどおり」(2006年)編曲 * 国府弘子　AL「ポイント・オブ・ノー・リターン」(1990年)ギター　 * 国分友里恵　AL「Silent Moon」(1987年)ギター * ココア男。 * ゴスペラーズ　S「It's Alright~君といるだけで~」(2012年)ギター * 小林泉美 * 小林香織　AL「Fine」(2006年)ギター * 小比類巻かほる　AL「樹形図」(2011年)ギター * コブクロ　AL「Roadmade」(2001年)ギター　AL「Grapefruits」(2002年)ギター　AL「STRAIGHT」(2003年)ギター * 小山茉美　AL「VIVID」(1985年)ギター * 近藤房之助　AL「you'll never break my "HEART OF STONE" live at PIT INN」(1990年/ライブ盤)ギター　AL「GO BACK TO De BASIC THING」(1990年/ライブ盤)ギター さ行 * 酒井法子　S「鏡のドレス」(1996年)編曲　AL「スノーフレイクス」(1996年)作曲/編曲　S「涙色」(1997年)編曲　S「PURE」(1999年)編曲 * 酒井美樹　S「忘れそうな痛み」(1997年)編曲 * 崎谷健次郎　AL「ただ一度だけの永遠」(1990年)ギター * 佐久間学　AL「迷走」(1993年)ギター * 桜井智　AL「T-mode」(1995年)編曲 * 桜井ゆみ　AL「ラディカル・チャップ」(1989年)ギター * 笹路正徳　AL「HOT TASTE JAM」(1980年)ギター　AL「ヘルター・スケルター」(1980年)ギター * SADS　S「TOKYO」(1999年)編曲　AL「SAD BLOOD ROCK′N′ROLL」(1999年)編曲　S「SANDY」(1999年)編曲　S「忘却の空」(2000年)編曲　S「ストロベリー」(2000年)編曲　AL「BABYLON」(2000年)編曲　S「NIGHTMARE」(2000年)編曲 * 佐藤宣彦　AL「SPANISH HARLEM NIGHT」(1987年)ギター * 佐藤允彦　AL「ランドゥーガ～セレクト・ライブ・アンダー・ザ・スカイ'90」(1990年/ライブ盤)ギター * Something ELse　AL「夏唄」(2004年)編曲 * 沢知恵　AL「Black Complex」(1993年)ギター * JIGGER'S SONジガーズサン　S「バイバイ」(1996年)プロデュース/編曲　S「流星」(1997年)プロデュース/編曲　S「素敵な日々」(1997年)プロデュース/編曲　S「世界の終わり」(1997年)プロデュース/編曲　AL「素敵な日々」(1997年)プロデュース/編曲　S「忘れないで」(1998年)プロデュース/編曲　　AL「バランス」(1998年)プロデュース/編曲 * ZIGZO　S「flow」(2001年)プロデュース/編曲 * 篠原美也子　AL「満たされた月」(1993年)ギター　AL「いとおしいグレイ」(1994年)ギター * 清水靖晃　AL「Get You!」(1978年)ギター　AL「MARIAH」(1979年)ギター　AL「BERLIN」(1980年)ギター　AL「IQ-179 愛究壱百七拾九」(1981年)ギター　AL「案山子」(1982年)ギター　 * 女子十二楽坊　AL「EASTERN ENERGY」(2004年)ギター * 白鳥順子　AL「窓は無数の雨のつぶで」(1982年)ギター * CINDY　AL「LOVE LIFE」(1986年)ギター * JIMSAKU　AL「JADE」(1992年)ギター * 鈴木彩子　AL「明日へつながる道」(1991年)編曲/ギター　AL「愛があるなら」(1995年)ギター　AL「24の誓い」(1996年)編曲/ギター * SUPER EGG MACHINE　S「Brandnew Way」(2002年)編曲　S「雨上がり、空の色」(2002年)編曲 * スピッツ　S「空も飛べるはず」(1994年)プロデュース/編曲　S「青い車」(1994年)プロデュース/編曲 * Say a Little Prayer　S「小さな星」(1997年)編曲　S「深愛」(1998年)編曲　AL「like」(1998年)編曲　S「like or love」(1998年)編曲　S「Yes No」(1999年)編曲　S「Kiss me」(1999年)編曲　S「Dream」(1999年)編曲　AL「11pieces」(1999年)編曲 た行 * タイガー大越　AL「Face to Face」(1989年)ギター　AL「チルドレン・オブ・グラヴィティ」(1990年)ギター * 高村亜留　AL「ARU FIRST」(1985年)ギター * 竹内まりや　S「不思議なピーチパイ」(1980年)ギター * 玉置浩二　AL「LIVE!! 「今日というこの日を生きていこう」」(2005年/ライブ盤)ギター * 田村ゆかり　S「プラチナLover's Day」(2011年)ギター * CHARCOAL FILTERチャコールフィルター　S「孤独な太陽」(2001年)プロデュース/編曲　AL「PANIC POP」(2001年)プロデュース/編曲/ギター　S「Mother Blues(cw/卒業)」(2002年)プロデュース/編曲 * CHAGE and ASKA　S「Sons and Daughters 〜それより僕が伝えたいのは」(1993年)ギター　AL「RED HILL」(1993年)ギター * 峠恵子　S「青にとける」(1993年)編曲 * トゥーツ・シールマンス　AL「KALEIDOSCOPE」(1979年)ギター * 東京女子流　AL「鼓動の秘密」(2011年)ギター　DVD「1st JAPAN TOUR 2011～鼓動の秘密～」(2011年)ギター　AL「Limited addiction」(2012年)ギター　DVD「2nd JAPAN TOUR 2012～Limited addiction～ CONCERT*03『Rock you!』@2012.5.20 日比谷野外音楽堂」(2012年)ギター　AL「約束」(2013年)ギター　DVD「TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE『LIVE AT BUDOKAN 2012』」(2013年)ギター　 * 東儀秀樹　AL「I am with you」(2002年)編曲 * 当山ひとみ　AL「ネクスト・ドア」(1983年)ギター * 徳永英明　DVD「Concert Tour 2013 STATEMENT」(2013年)ギター * トニー木庭　AL「ラフ・アンド・スムース」(1981年)ギター * Dragon Ash　MAL「The day dragged on」(1997)年)プロデュース/編曲 な行 * 内藤やす子　AL「ALIVE AGAIN」(1993年)編曲 * 中島みゆき　AL「はじめまして」(1984年)ギター　S「つめたい別れ」(1985年)ギター　AL「miss M.」(1985年)ギター　AL「中島みゆき」(1988年)ギター　AL「夜を往け」(1990年)ギター　S「浅い眠り」(1992年)ギター * 中島愛　AL「Thank You」(2014年)ギター * 中森明菜　AL「BITTER AND SWEET」(1985年)ギター * 中山加奈子　AL「ナカヤマの一発」(1995年)編曲 * ナンシー･ウィルソン　AL「アイル・ビー・ア・ソング」(1983年)ギター * 新山詩織　S「Don't Cry」(2013年)ギター　S「ひとりごと」(2013年)ギター　S「今ここにいる」(2014年)ギター　AL「しおり」(2014年)ギター * 西田智美(森下玲可)　S「Best Friend」(1993年)プロデュース/編曲/ギター　AL「PRISM」(1993年)プロデュース/編曲/ギター　　 * 新田一郎　AL「クールが熱い」(1981年)ギター　AL「残像 アフター・イマージュ」(1983年)ギター　AL「KOTOBUKI」(1983年)ギター * Negicco * 野沢直子 * 野村祐香　S「ペイン」(1999年)編曲　S「セキララ」(1999年)編曲 は行 * ハウンド・ドッグ * Honey L Daysハニー・エル・デイズ　S「It's sweet,so sweet(cw/まなざし)」(2010年)編曲　AL「伝えたいことがあるから」(2010年)編曲 * 浜田省吾　AL「Father's Son」(1988年)ギター　AL「Wasted Tears」(1989年)ギター　AL「初夏の頃」(1997年)編曲/ギター * PEARLパール　AL「She's fresh」(1997年)ギター * 春畑道哉　AL「DRIVIN'」(1987年)ギター * 広谷順子　AL「ENOUGH」(1983年)ギター * 氷室京介　S「CRIME OF LOVE」(1991年)ギター　AL「Higher Self」(1991年)ギター * 平賀マリカ　AL「Sing Once More～dear Carpenters」(2009年)ギター * 福山憲三　S「決めるなら(cw/永遠の誓い)」(1996年)編曲 * 福山雅治　AL「HUMAN」(2014年)ギター * 藤井尚之　AL「ナチュラリー」(1987年)ギター * 古川真一　AL「Sketch of Mind」(1986年)ギター　　 * ベッキー♪♯　S「エメラルド」(2010年)ギター * VELVET PΛWベルベット・パウ　AL「SIGN」(1990年)プロデュース　AL「Desire」(1991年)プロデュース　S「太陽をつれて」(1991年)プロデュース　S「目覚めるまで」(1992年)プロデュース　AL「目覚めるまで」(1992年)プロデュース * 本田俊之　V「ライブ・カメレオン」(1991年)ギター * 本田美奈子　S「新世界」(2004年)ギター ま行 * 松井菜桜子　S「サイレントメビウス・一度だけの魔法」(1992年)編曲 * 松岡直也　AL「LONG FOR THE EAST」(1984年)ギター * 松岡直也&WESING　AL「LIVE at MONTREUX FESTIVAL」(1980年/ライブ盤)ギター * MAX　AL「EMOTIONAL HISTORY」(2001年)ギター * 松田聖子　AL「North Wind」(1980年)ギター　AL「bless you」(2006年)ギター * 松山千春　S「東京」(1993年)編曲　AL「24時間」(1994年)編曲　AL「勇気ありがとう」(1995年)編曲　S「賭け(cw/自壊)」(1997年)編曲 * マリア・モネ　AL「ティーチ・ミー・プリーズ」(1983年)ギター * 真璃子　AL「I love me」(1993年)ギター　 * マリーン　AL「ファースト・ラヴのように」(1981年)ギター　AL「デジャヴー」(1983年)ギター　AL「Be・Pop」(1985年)ギター * MALTA　AL「MALTA」(1983年)ギター * Mi-Ke　AL「朝まで踊ろう悲しきテディ・ボーイ」(1992年)ギター * MITSUO　MAL「Born in the Sun」(1994年)編曲/ギター * MILKRUNミルクラン　S「夜空へと」(2002年)プロデュース/編曲　S「嘘のない歌」(2002年)プロデュース/編曲　S「How about the MILKRUN? ～Apple of My Eye～」(2003年)プロデュース/編曲　AL「くちびるに歌をもて」(2003年)プロデュース/編曲 * 観月ありさ　S「抱きしめて！」(1995年)編曲/ギター　AL「CUTE」(1995年)編曲/ギター * 南野陽子　AL「Gather」(1993年)ギター * 南佳孝　AL「モンタージュ」(1980年)ギター　AL「デイドリーム」(1983年)ギター　AL「ANOTHER TOMORROW」(1996年)ギター　AL「ロマンティコ」(2004年)ギター * 宮城純子　AL「Piano in Wonderland」(2003年)ギター * 向谷実と輝くオーケストラ　AL「A列車で行こう 」(2011年)ギター * 村井博　AL「Mirror of Hearts」(1988年)ギター * 村川ジミー　AL「Original DE-MOTION PICTURE」(1982年)ギター * 村瀬由衣　AL「水曜日の朝、窓を開ける」(1992年)ギター　 * 村田由美　AL「KRISHNA」(1980年)ギター　AL「卑弥呼」(1981年)ギター　AL「ドライウィデイジアン」(1983年)ギター * 村松健　AL「Still Life Donuts」(1983年)ギター * メモリーキャッツ　S「TOMORROW」(2001年)編曲 や行 * 柳ジョージ　S「ever&Never」(1999年)編曲　AL「Sunset Hills」(1999年)編曲　MAL「傷心」(1999年)編曲　　S「夢の果てるまで」(2000年)　編曲AL「Bluesy Sky」(2001年)編曲 * やまがたすみこ　AL「歌が降りてくる」(2003年)ギター * 山下久美子　AL「手をつなごう」(2010年)ギター * 山本耕史　S「Always Together」(1997年)編曲/ギター　S「37°ALC(cw/REFLECTION)」(1998年)編曲/ギター　MAL「Yesteryear」(1998年)編曲/ギター * 山本達彦　AL「POKER FACE」(1981年)ギター　S「MY MARINE MARILYN」(1983年)ギター　AL「MARTINI HOUR」(1983年)ギター * YOUNG PUNCH　AL「DISCONISTA」(2001年)編曲　S「DISCONISTA」(2001年)編曲 * 雪丸美歩　S「誰にも譲れない愛がある」(1995年)編曲　AL「NICE!」(1995年)編曲 * 吉田拓郎 * 吉田美奈子　AL「モンスター・イン・タウン」(1981年)ギター　AL「ライトゥン・アップ」(1982年)ギター　AL「Stable」(2002年)ギター ら行 * RIGHT STUFF * LIFE RECORDERS　S「青春Ⅱ」(1999年)編曲　S「海を見たいだけだった」(1999年)編曲　AL「東京の空」(1999年)編曲 * Raphaelラファエル　S「Evergreen」(2000年)プロデュース/編曲　S「秋風の狂詩曲」(2000年)プロデュース/編曲 * REG-WINK　S「BAD BOY」(1989年)プロデュース/編曲/ギター　AL「REG-WINK」(1989年)プロデュース/編曲/ギター　AL「Band On The Run」(1990年)プロデュース/編曲/ギター * Ray of Lightレイ・オブ・ライト　MAL「Light of Mine ～ヒカリノカタチ～」(2002年)ギター * LISAGO　AL「GO ON AND ROCK IT!」(1995年)ギター * LUCA　S「海岸線の奇跡」(2000年)編曲　S「激しい雨」(2001年)編曲 わ行 * 渡辺貞夫　AL「Good Time for Love」(1986年)ギター * 渡辺真知子　AL「TAHIBALI」(1990年)ギター インストゥルメンタル * 「稲垣潤一作品集 ジャスト・インストゥルメンタル～アナザー・ページ」(1986年)ギター * 「THE YELLOW MONKY SONG BOOK 」(1997年)ギター サウンドトラック 映画 * 「バカヤロー!2 幸せになりたい。」森田芳光製作総指揮作品　(1989年)音楽 * 「シュート！」大森一樹監督作品　(1994年)音楽 * 「さゞなみ」サウンドトラック　(2002年)ギター * 「ハッピーフライト」サウンドトラック　(2008年)ギター ドラマ * 「愛しの刑事」オリジナル・サウンドトラック　(1992年)ギター * 「ハッピーマニア」オリジナル・サウンドトラック　(1998年)ギター * 「平成夫婦茶碗～ドケチの花道」オリジナル・サウンドトラック　(2000年)ギター * 「弱くても勝てます～青志先生とへっぽこ高校球児の野望～」オリジナル・サウンドトラック　(2014年)ギター スポーツ * 「F-1 GRAND PRIX WORLD」　(1987年)ギター * 「IMAGES ～FORMULA 1 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP '93～」　(1993年)ギター コミック * 「ペリカンロード」イメージアルバム　(1983年)作曲/ギター * 「グリーン・レクイエム」イメージアルバム　(1984年)ギター * 「ペリカンロードⅡ」イメージアルバム　(1984年)作曲/編曲/ギター * 「スラップ･スティック ミルキィ先生」イメージアルバム　(1984年)ギター * 「ペリカンロードⅢ」イメージアルバム　(1985年)ギター * 「B型同盟」ミュージックアルバム　(1991年)編曲/ギター アニメ * 「太陽の使者 鉄人28号」オリジナル・サウンドトラック　(1981年)ギター * 「超人ロック　コズミックゲーム」オリジナル・サウンドトラック　(1983年)作曲/編曲/ギター * 「超人ロック　〈光の剣〉」オリジナル・サウンドトラック　(1984年)ギター * 「OVAダロス」オリジナル・サウンドトラック　(1984年)ギター * S「うる星やつら3 リメンバー・マイ・ラブ主題歌　Born To Be Free」　(1985年)編曲/ギター * 「OVAペリカンロード～クラブ･カルーチャ～音楽集」　(1986年)ギター * S「OVAダーティペアFLASH主題歌　限りないANSWER」　(1994年)編曲 * 「新機動戦記ガンダムW OPERATION2」　(1995年)編曲 * 「ヱヴァンゲリヲン新劇場版:破」オリジナルサウンドトラック　(2009年)ギター ゲーム * 「MUSIC FROM STAR TRADER」　日本ファルコム「STAR TRADER」より　(1989年)ギター * 「Arc the Rad Original Game Soundtrack」ソニー・コンピュータエンタテインメント「アークザラッド」より　(1995年)ギター * 「Sega Rally Championship IGNITION」　セガ「セガ・ラリー」より　(1995年)編曲/ギター * 「ブラッディロア オリジナル・サウンドトラック ~Primal Scream~」　ハドソン「BLOODY ROAR」より　(1997年)ギター * 「F-ZERO X -Guitar Arrange Edition-」　任天堂社「F-ZERO X」より　(1999年)ギター 朗読 * 朗読CD『声ものがたり』宮城純子プロデュース 「クラシックシリーズ1　白雪姫/幸福な王子」(2002年)音楽/ギター　「クラシックシリーズ2　ジャックと豆の木/マッチ売りの少女」(2002年)音楽/ギター　「クラシックシリーズ3　シンデレラ/みにくいあひるの子」(2003年)音楽/ギター　「クラシックシリーズ5　ヘンゼルとグレーテル/いばら姫」(2003年)ギター　「クラシックシリーズ6　アリババと40人の盗賊/ラプンツェル 」(2003年)ギター　「クラシックシリーズ7　雪の女王/はだかの王様」(2004年)音楽/ギター　「クラシックシリーズ8　オズの魔法使い/六羽の白鳥 」(2004年)音楽/ギター　「クラシックシリーズ9　船乗りシンドバッドの冒険/ブレーメンの音楽隊」(2004年)音楽/ギター　「クラシックシリーズ10　ハ－メルンの笛吹き男/わがままな大男」(2004年)音楽/ギター　「神話シリーズ　ギリシャ神話I ～メデューサの物語」(2004年)作曲/音楽/ギター　「神話シリーズ　ギリシャ神話II ～エロスの物語」(2004年)作曲/音楽/ギター　「神話シリーズ　ギリシャ神話III ～パンドラの物語」(2004年)作曲/音楽/ギター　「名作シリーズ　森は生きている」(2005年)ギター　「名作シリーズ　ピノッキオの冒険」(2005年)音楽/ギター　「クラシックシリーズ11　アラジンと魔法のランプ・赤い靴」(2006年)音楽/ギター　「メルヘンシリーズ　オレンジ編～太陽の水がめ」(20010年)音楽/ギター　「メルヘンシリーズ　ブルー編～銅の国、銀の国、金の国」(2010年)音楽/ギター 関連項目 * 笹路正徳 * 宮城純子 脚注・出典 外部リンク * オフィシャル・ブログ Category:日本のギタリスト Category:日本の作曲家（一部フィクション） Category:日本の編曲家（一部フィクション） Category:日本の音楽プロデューサー